Agricultural toolbars such as planters have become larger and heavier as farming operations have become larger. Thus growers have increasingly recognized the potential to improve yield by reducing compaction damage by such toolbars. As a result, there is a need in the art for systems, apparatus and methods of shifting weight between the toolbar and the tractor and between sections of the toolbar in order to reduce agronomic damage from compaction. Additionally, the time pressure in performing planting operations has created a need in the art for effective and efficient systems, apparatus and methods of folding agricultural toolbars between field position and a planting position, and especially for toolbars having a field position in which turns and changes in topography are effectively negotiated.